A Twist in Our Fairytale
by ThnksFrThFckngMmrs
Summary: (ln which Emma gave birth to a girl instead of a boy and said girl is just like her mother.) Henley Mills was certainly not a damsel in distress. No, she wants to be a hero in her own fairytale like the rest of her family. Now Henley must face the hardships and challenges a hero faces, and let's say they aren't as easy as she dreamt them to be. S3!AU [Felix/Fem!Henry]
1. Meet Neverland and Co

***10/27/14: As of today, the first chapter which was previously over 5k+, will be split into three parts. I'm so sorry that you thought it would be an update! Please forgive me! Thank-you. More of an AN at the bottom. _All rights still belong to the creators of OUaT!_ Enjoy!***

**;;;**

**Full Summary:**** (In which Emma gave birth to a girl instead of a boy and said girl is just like her mother.) Henley Mills was certainly not a damsel in distress. No, she wants to be a hero in her own fairy tale like the rest of her family, but fairy tales aren't made out to be what they truly are. Now Henley must face the hardships and challenges a hero faces, and let's say they aren't as easy as she dreamt them to be. S3!AU [Felix/Fem!Henry]**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person's PoV:<span>

Fifteen year old Henley Mills was not like other girls.

She was adopted by her step-grandmother who turned out to be The Evil Queen. Her mother was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Her father was Baelfire, son of Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. Not to mention that the town she grew up in her whole life, Storybrooke, didn't actually exist because the people who live in it were actually from another world, the Enchanted Forest. And they were brought here by magic from a Dark Curse casted by her adopted mother.

Yes, she was certainly not like other girls. And Henley Mills was thankful for it. Because her family is way cooler than the others.

But, because of that, they always get in trouble- like magical, deadly trouble. Because apparently, Trouble and her family just go hand in hand with each other.

For example, her mother and grandmother were sucked into a portal, taking them back home because of a monster. Then, when they returned, they also brought another monster who just so happened to be her step-great-grandmother, Cora or rather known as the Queen of Hearts. After that, another problem occurred.

Alas, this time, it was her in trouble as she wanted to play hero. And she certainly despised her wish of being the hero in her own story as she was being taken away to another realm by two complete nut-heads because they just hate magic with a fiery passion.

Alas, this was just another day for the Charmings, Swan, Mills and co.

;;;

Henley landed roughly on the soft sand on their new unknown land, as ironically as it sounds. Her back hurts, her teeth still rattling from the portal's harshness and ferocity, her nerves were tingling and highly sensitive, increasing the pain of her spine and her stomach felt like a puddle.

But other than that, Henley felt perfectly dandy.

She raised her head carefully as to not irritate her back any further. Tamara and Greg were laying on the ground, slightly groaning and hissing at the effects of the harsh impacts as Henley observed. The wheels in her brain started to click and roll properly as she hurriedly stood up and backed away frantically from the insane duo. Greg must've been thinking the same as he also stood up at the same instance.

Her eyes widen in slight panic and she made a dash for it. But, alas, Greg was a larger man with longer legs. He easily caught up to her and snatched her red jacket's collar. Henley silently cursed Regina for being over-protective and insisting that she dressed warmly. Greg chuckled darkly as he dragged her back to Tamara.

"Not so fast princess. You're not going anywhere." Ignoring the irony in his threat, Henley squirmed in his grasp, trying to wiggle her way out. But Greg held a firm grip and wouldn't dare budge. He grew tired of Henley's nuisance and shoved her back to the sand in front of the now standing Tamara's feet. She then decided to try a different route. A route she been endlessly told to have inherited from her birth mother, Emma.

"And I would definitely say that this is not how one treats their 'princess.' Oh what would your mother say when she hears about this." She mocked. They ignored her.

Tamara smiled breathlessly and said, "We made it. Mission accomplished." Henley scoffed at her choice of words. She faced them both.

"I wouldn't say that so soon. My mom is coming. _Both_ of them." Henley smirked arrogantly at her kidnappers. But Greg seemed to find her confidence amusing.

"Do you see any clock towers nearby? We're not in Storybrooke anymore, princess." Henley rolled her eyes.

"My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before. They can obviously do it again." Greg squatted in front of Henley, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"We're not in the Enchanted Forest." He paused for a dramatic effect and Henley hated him for it. "Welcome to Neverland, princess." And Henley's resolve cracked just a little because of the overwhelming of his words. Based on the stories she's heard from Hook and her father, Neverland wasn't exactly an ideal place to be. It wasn't just fun and games here; they were bloody ones.

And Henley sadly realized that she was already apart of one.

;;;

Henley hated hikes. She always have. She fondly believes "why walk if you can just ride your bike or a car?".

But the thing in Neverland, while it profusely has the remarkable talent of imagination, it hasn't quite mastered the art of technology. Meaning, the only way to move on the island was by three ways: walking and running, boat or how Peter Pan does it, flying. Sadly, they weren't in water and they certainly couldn't fly without pixie dust, so they were left with only one option.

And that option was horribly worse as they had to trek into a rather dark jungle so the two buffoons can contact the "home office" as their boss calls themselves.

And Henley made it her mission to possibly annoy the two so much, that they forget about Neverland and just throw her into another portal miraculously taking her back to Storybrooke. And it was working quite well.

"How much farther until we can actually stop this torture of walking? Honestly, why go to a realm that had no technology whatsoever? I mean, what's the point of living without a mode of transportation besides the medieval way?!" Henley complained loudly as Greg led the way. She smiled when she saw the sudden stiffness of Greg's posture. _I must be really important if he's using such self-control to not rip out my tongue already_, she snickered to herself.

They soldiered on through the thick jungle. After a minute or two of pure boredom, Henley spoke again.

"I have to use the restroom." She announced proudly. Greg stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the teen. His face was contorted with pure anger as he struggled to hold his self-restraint. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you go before we came here?!" Henley rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should've known that I should've used the loo before my scheduled kidnapping! Just how silly of me to do so. I'll make sure to do just that the next time." She beamed proudly at the infuriated Greg. She swore she heard a chuck from Tamara behind her because of her performance. Greg glared viciously at Henley.

He stomped on, wisely choosing to ignore the girl's rant. Tamara, having gotten over the comedy moment, shoved her forward with her hunting knife. Henley ignored the sharp pain of the small cut the blade performed on her forearm.

They continued for awhile. For what seemed like an eternity but was possibly ten minutes, Greg stopped. He turned to his fellow kidnapper and kidnappee.

"This should do. Tamara, watch the girl and be on the look out. I'm going to contact the Home Office." Tamara nodded and pushed Henley towards a fallen log. She forced the teen to sit on the log, watching over her like a guard dog.

Her features were blank, but you could see a glimpse of a cold and menacing scowl in her eyes. It gave Henley a small shiver down her spine as Tamara steadily watched her. But Henley quickly adapted to ignore it. She couldn't be distracted now. She has an escape plan to conjure.

Henley eyed Greg as he dig a small hole in the middle of the clearance. He hurriedly gather fallen logs and broken branches and the duff from the jungle floor. He sighed through his back pack and pulled out a sleek black object. He chucked it to Tamara who caught it effortlessly.

"Contact the Home Office with the communicator." He ordered. Henley sighed deeply in shame at his use of the word, "communicator."

Tamara nodded and started to busy herself with the walkie-talkie. Greg continued to work on his project that was beginning to look like a fire. Henley snorted.

"What are we doing now? Making s'mores?"

"I'm building a signal." Greg replied, distracted with his task. Henley didn't respond as she focused her attention in more important things than starting a bonfire. She needed to escape- preferably now.

But Tamara then chose to speak up. Henley mentally glared at her.

"Why isn't this thing working?" She hissed in clear annoyance. Her anger was slowly building as fear started to take its grasp on her. "What is this thing? A toy?" Henley held back a giggle.

Greg sauntered over to her and snatched the communicator from her hands.

"Have you tried checking the batteries?" He asked in a "duh" tone. He opened the compartment. He lifted it to inspect its contents, but only the beach's sand sifted out. He frowned deeply. Tamara began to panic.

"What's going on Greg? This isn't supposed to be happening? Maybe the kid was right-" Greg placed his arms firmly on her shoulders, stopping her form her mindless chatter. He stared at her evenly.

"Don't let the brat get to you. We're going to be fine. Magic will be destroyed and-" But he also was cut off.

"What do you mean by destroying magic? You're not going to destroy Neverland are you?" Henley obliviously demanded. Greg laughed.

"It's the mother load of magic." He answered, gesturing his arms wide for emphasis. "Imagine the impact we'll have once it's gone. Soon, magic will be wiped out altogether."

"What's your escape plan then? Won't you be destroyed with it if you stayed?" Henley questioned. Tamara frowned nervously, but Greg scoffed it off.

"Our job is to follow orders. And let's just say they take care of us." The teen giggled and jabbed her thumb towards the non-working communicator.

"That sure seems like it!" Greg growled. He was about to retort a reply but was interrupted as the trees around rustled to life. A talk figure stepped into the clearance, lazily brandishing a spike club.

He, as that's what Henley assumes, wore a large earth-colored cloak. It's hood covered the figure's face. More joined him. Soon, they were partially surrounded.

Greg pulled Henley behind him. Henley glared at the man trying to be the hero. Doesn't he know she can take care of herself? Greg pointed his gun at the figure.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The figure chuckled darkly and titled his up, the fire's flames revealing his face.

His hair was shaggy and a light blonde that covered his eyes partially. He had high cheek bones that was slightly sunken in, contouring his shadows on his face. His grey eyes were fierce and cold, just the same as his ragged scar. It started between his forehead all the way to apple of the cheek. His appearance, weapon and height made him even more formidable. That alone gave Henley goosebumps down her arms and legs. Henley didn't really pay attention to his looks though, she was more curious about that scar of his and how on earth did he get it.

"We're the Home Office." The leader drawled with a lazy, but all the more imperil smirk. Henley's heart dropped because she knew that they were goners.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. After much PMing with a fellow writer of mine, sarah0406, I decided not to do the chapters based on the episodes, but to actually create my own. Some chapters may have the episode titles, but that is just to keep you on track of where we are in the season. Still, there will be two stories, this will be based on the first half of S3 where they will be in Neverland and there other about Storybrooke and Zelena.<strong>

**The arc in Neverland will be significantly larger than the previous one week frame. It'll probably be a month at most. This is for a better character relationship/development between Felix and Henley.**

**Nothing will change on anything else. The updating will still be random and irregular at times, the story line will be changed dramatically at some parts for the sake of the story, but that's pretty much it I guess...**

**Other than that, nothing has changed much. So please do follow and review and maybe even favorite it. Thank-you!**


	2. Trust No One as They Say

***_Important_ update! This is NOT a new chapter. Rather I split chapter on into two for the sake of the story. I have a better explanantion in the first chapter. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!***

* * *

><p>Henley really didn't think Tamara could show much emotion. She thought because of her mysterious sob story that caused her become this way, she'll be incapable afterwards because of its deep, permanent effect. She was horribly wrong though.<p>

Tamara's eyes widen in shock. But that quickly changed to a raging fury.

"The Home Office are nothing but kids?!" She snarled. Her eyes were flashing and her fists had a tight grip on Henley's jacket sleeve, leaving a definite bruise. She breathed in raggedly as the fear slowly crept in as her sudden anger fled.

"Now answer me! Who are you?" Greg growled dangerously. But it was nothing compared to the leader's smile. As he was about to answer, it clicked in Henley's brain.

"You're the Lost Boys... Aren't you?" Henley hated herself for the slight quivering in her voice as she spoke. But, alas, she knew deep down that someone isn't making this out alive.

The leader turned to her. His eyes widen just a smudge because he hadn't seen her earlier, but how he wished he had.

She was average height and lean. She had a large red coat on with some type of clothes underneath and, to his great surprise, pants on. _They allow girls to wear pants now? What's next, they can be the leaders?_ He mused to himself. He noted she had chestnut brown hair with peaks of dark blonde that fell down in subtle waves and had hazel eyes.

He would never admit it, but this girl was pretty. But, then again, so was that other one and looked what she became. So, he smiled devilishly at her, hoping to not be distracted by her.

"Well would you look at that?" Her eyes widen in slight panic, but who could blame her?

"But why would the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" She inquired. The teen cackled lightly at her blunt curiosity and naivenesss.

"That was never our intention." Greg seethed.

"But that was the _whole_ mission!"

"So you were told. Hand her over."

"Not until you tell us the plans for destroying magic and getting home." Tamara sneered. The leader rolled his eyes and approached him with lazy strides. He glared down

"You're not going home."

"Then you're not getting the brat." And Henley just wanted to hug Greg because he finally did something right for once, even if it insulted her. But that sadly wouldn't happen as Neverland had other plans for him.

A giant shadow-like figure swooped down towards Greg. He entered Greg and came out just as fast, but with another shadow in tow. Greg dropped to the ground, dead. Henley really wanted to puke right there, but she had other problems to face. For example, running away from Tamara and the Lost Boys.

She slowly backed away as a small battle unfolded. Tamara turned to her.

"Run!" She pleaded. Henley didn't have to be told twice. She took off into the jungle without a second thought. Not even to look back when she hears an ear-splitting scream or pain and misery.

;;;

Henley knew that she should've kept running. Even if an attractive boy saved her ass. But, she's a teenage girl and frankly, the teenage girl goes wherever an attractive boy take a them, hoping they would magically kiss and live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset.

But sadly, those fairytale dare just fairytales. These are much more darker and harsher and laced with reality.

She was running through the jungle, feet pounding against the dirt floor. She thought that she was graceful as gazelle, but she knew herself too well and her clumsy nature. I'm probably as graceful as a one-legged kangaroo, she mused to herself. But her thinking was soon cut off, as she heard the approaching whoops and hollers of the Lost Boys.

She panicked slightly and her legs does up remarkably faster. Her natural instincts kicked in as she narrowly dodged trees, fallen branches and hidden tree stumps. She thought she had a fair chance of escaping, of surviving this paranoia, but her tale quickly finished her flickering hope.

She had overlooked a well-hidden stump and taken a nasty fall. She hissed loudly in pain and scrambled to sit up. She felt something warm and liquidity trrickle down her face and into her mouth. She tasted its bitterness.

_Blood._

Her heart exploded in her chest as she discovered this. And also because she saw the Lost Ones' torches appearing my dimly in the distance. Panic overtook her mind, and she froze. She knew, deep deep down, that she'll be caught. No one could help her now. She lost hope.

Sufdenly, as if they heard her mournful thoughts, a hand reached out and wrapped their idly fingers around her wrist. Her eyes widen in fear, for she feared it was a Lost Boy. They dragged her into the shrub, but it wouldn't just leave her be as it gave her fine cuts and scratches all over her.

When she was fully pulled through, something warm- A body, she wailed fearfully to herself- wrapped theirselves around her and placed a calloused hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming out for help. But then again, why would she? No one was here to rescue her. _Not yet, they're coming, I knew they are._

She shook in the stranger's- that's what she hoping for- arms. Said person made no move to comfort her. She watched warily and alertly as the Lost Boys ran by them. They were yelling and shouting, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. Henley noticed that the tall, scarred-face one wasn't with them. She wondered, only but a minute, where he could possibly be.

"Okay, I'm going to pull my hand away. Don't make a sound." The stranger whispered into her ear. She shivered in great anxiety and fear. What if he- Henley noticed it was a boy's voice- was worse than the Lost Boys? What would he do to her?

But He met knew otherwise to keep her mouth shut, for she knew that the boys could be anywhere. She felt the pressure remove itself from her mouth. She but back a scream and hurriedly scooted away from the stranger. She heard him chuckle. She jumped up an friends around quickly. She faced the boy in a defensive stance, squaring up.

He stood up and walked out of the shadow. Henley's eyes met a brilliant by forests green. He was tall, as she had suspected, and well-muscular. She figured this was due to the rough and physically-demanding landscape of Neverland. He had shaggy dirty-blonde hair and pointy ears and cheekbones. His eyebrow were enormous caterpillars on his face. Henley knew that most girls would swoon at the sight if him- Henley knew as well that she would've as well.

She backed away from him, but very slowly, allowing him to speak.

"Wait!" He whispered shouted. He walked a few steps closer and grabbed her forearm. He stared deeply into her eyes, demanding attention and a chance to explain. Henley couldn't help herself but let him have it. "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

Henley inspected the boy, who was actually a teen such as such as herself, further. He had a ragged green shirt with dark tan pants. They both appeared scratchy and roughly-textured. He wore thick, sturdy hunting boots and had a brown belt. She saw it held a knife. _He's one of them_, she concluded.

She desperately tried to rip her away from the strange, handsome boy in a frantic mess. "You're one of them!" she cried apprehensively. "You're a Lost Boy."

"Not anymore. I left them in hopes of escaping this wretched place." He answered bitterly. She noticed that he was passionate about it, too much for her taste. Maybe I have inherited mom's "superpower" after all.

"I don't trust you." She sneered, backing away further. The boy sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said. Henley raised any eyebrow. "Why are the Lost Boys chasing after you?" Henley frowned. She's been pondering the same herself.

"What are they chasing after you?" She retorted. He chuckled lightly. His long fingers wrapped around a chain hanging by hid neck. He held a vial in his hands. Dust was inside.

"Pixie dust." He jangled the vial to show the swirling dust. "Snatched this right off of Pan's neck when he's asleep. Supposed to help you fly." He frowned deeply. "But it doesn't even work. Useless."

Henley nodded slowly and stopped. She sighed. She knew that if she were to escape off this island alive, she'll have to team up with him. She walked closer to him and stared him down. But it really didn't help as he was presumingly 5'11" and she was the ever-so-staggering height of 5'6". So, she stared up at him actually.

"Look, if we want to get off this island alive, there's no funny business. As sol. As some suspicious of funny comes up, I'll cut you down to a pulp like a knife through butter. _Got it?!_" She muttered. She tried her best to appear dangerous and for her to command respect out if him, but she knew she fairly miserably. Evidence of that was found by him biting back a chuckle.

"You got it princess." Henley froze.

"What did you just call me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. You didn't noticed how much you act like royalty. Back straight, posture perfect." Henley then rolled her eyes, but she didn't believe him. He spoke too fast of an excuse in her eyes. But she shook it off, they had other things to worry about. Like running from the Lost Boys.

As if on cue, she heard their distant whoops and shouts. Their eyes widen.

"Run." He whispered through clenched teeth. And they dashed through the mad jungle.

;;;

They've been running for who knows how long. All Henley knew was that her sides were burning, her lungs working too fads and her heart beating a million miles per hour. She felt light-headed and dizzy and she just want to crawl into her bed back in Storybrooke and sleep for a year or two. But she realized she couldn't go back horn because she was in freakin Neverland. She runs faster.

But, they came up to a clearing and Henley decided she'd had enough. She stopped in her tracks. She bent over and panted heavily. Sweat covered her forehead and neck, but the island's cold breeze quickly dried it away. She heard the stranger's steps come closer to her.

"You, you alright?" He asked. He only panted slightly, and Henley hated him nor win that one moment.

"Can, can, can we take... Take a breath." She coughed. "I'm dying, over... Over here."

After a minute of gathering back her breath and wits and her head not spinning as much, she spoke to him again.

"Where, where are we going anyway stranger?" She asked, her curiosity deeply aroused.

"Echo caves. It's the only place Pan can't see on the island. We should be safe for there tonight." She grimaced.

"How much farther?"

"Only a ten minute run from here and we'll be at the entrance. I think we should keep moving." He walked a couple of stride before the oh so familiar screams and hollers were heard, again. She groaned as it wad coming from to he direction the boy was walking a towards. She cursed.

"Dammint. Come one boy, this way." She made out a secret path through some nearby brushes. She grabbed the boy's forearm dragging him along whirl he scowled at her as they ran, again.

"Don't call me boy." She rolled her eyes and let go of his forearm, hating the feeling it gave her.

"Alright then. What should I call you then, hmm? How about, 'hey you!' or 'you, the unnamed ex-lost boy.' Pick your choice." He chuckled sourly.

"Point taken." Before Henley noticed, he put his arm out in front of her, stopping her form running off a cliff towards definite death. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly at him when he gave her a smug look. "Watch it. Don't want you to fall off to your immediate death."

Henley decided to ignore his comment and focus at the task at hand: trying not to get caught by murderous, mad bod with sharp weapons and an ungodly super-shadow. Easy enough.

Then, she heard them. They were louder and she could see the flickering flames of their torches. _If only we could fly away like Pan did in the movies._

And then it came to her, a genius but totally deadly, but then again completely brilliant, plan on how the hell to get away from this blood-crazed Lost Boys. She turned to face the ex-Lost Boy.

"Give me the necklace." She ordered. He looked at her in complete confusion, but Henley swore she saw some, pride?

"W-what? Why?!"

"Just give it to me if you want to live!" She hissed impatiently, to such an extent she just ripped it off his neck and popper open the cap. She dumped its contents in hers open palm. She sprinkled it over the both of them. She backed up a step or two. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his, a puzzled look too, perfected.

She intertwined their fingers and he looks at her with a raised brow.

"Why do you want that? It's useless. It doesn't work." He spat.

"Because everyone knows that pixie dust is meant for flying as long as you believe." he scoffed at her answer.

"I certainly do not believe!" Henkey rolled her eyes at his tone. _How typical_, she sighed.

"That's okay. I believe enough for the both of us." Then they began to run just as soon as the Lost Boys appeared from the shrubs. And their feet left the ground. Henley prayed to God that they didn't plummet to their doom, because how embarrassing would that be?

But they didn't. No, they were actually flying! And Henley felt so proud of herself for not having them die, because she's hates getting blamed for things.

They soared over the cliff with magically glowing green dust surrounding them. She just wanted to get away from them, but Henley couldn't help by look back at the cliff to see the Boys' reaction.

There was only one boy. And that was the boy withy eh scarred face. The rest had disappeared and that made her incredibly nervous. Her nerves even became more so, when she saw a sliver of a smirk on the talk one's face. But it quickly disappeared, so fast that it made Henley question if he actually did it. But she knew she saw it.

She looked back and he was gone.

Now she fully looked at the island, and couldn't help but me entrances but it. The bright full moon gave it a new perspective that made it so much more beautiful and exciting then the one she had before. She could see a large mountain off to their right with its majestic peak. She made out a small lagoon that looked so calm and soothing. The jungle became less frightening and more approachable.

And the sea. Oh god the sea. It was glittering and she could even feel the sea salt tickle her nose. She leaned in closer to smell its richness. Henley opened her eyes.

Barely making a shape in her eyes, there was a small blur of something on the water. She squinted her eyes to inspect it closer, but that wretched boy had tugged hand, pulling her away from the open sea. He pointed to an open clearance in the trees. She nodded in confirmations and braced herself.

Hopefully, she was as good at landing as she was flying.

Her answer was a flat out no.

She tumbled harshly to the jungle floor. The leaves, rocks and broken branches giving her even more scratches and bruises. She knew by the time she went home, her skin will be covered in little white scars. _If I get home that is._ She quickly shook her head and scolded herself for thinking of such a thing. _They will come for me, and we'll all go home together. I just know it._

She sat up and, again, felt another trickle of blood coming down her face. She grimaced as her body finally caught on with the pain and dizziness. Her head was spinning and everything was blurry. Still, she stood.

She gave an arrogant smirk to the also now standing teen. "I certainly do not believe!" She mocked in a girly voice. She laughed. "Told you all you needed to so was believe."

And he changed, dramatically. His face grew more sinister, more mischievous. His eyebrows that were already huge caterpillars grew just slightly. His eyes be scone cold, dark and, well, evil. When he let out that hearty, dark cackle, Henley knew she was right all along.

"You couldn't be more right Henley." Henley's lit with fury and anger. She glared darkly at the traitor.

"I knew it!" She snarled. "You were one of them all along! There's no way on earth that you calling me princess was a coincidence. You were there with them! You're a freakin Lost Boy!" And the supposed Lost Boy had the audacity to laugh.

"Not quite. Let's make it game." He walked towards he run long, drawled stride that made her have goosebumps and a plummeting feel in her stomach. She was terrified. "A puzzle to solve. I'll give you one guess."

Henley frowned. She knew he wasn't a pirate because pirates were adults. A Indian is outbid the question because he's not dark enough. And if he wasn't a Lost Boy... Henley paled dramatically. She was petrified now.

She mumbled to him the answer. She knew he heard it, but he just wanted to play either her more.

"Sorry love, but I didn't quite catch that."

"You're Peter Pan!" Henley cried. He smiled.

"You're close love. Very close but not just quite." He was inches from her face now. And Henley was shaking in her legs. "But I am Peter Pan."

"Why would you want to destroy magic then?" Henry whispered softly. He smirked.

"It's so much, _easier_, to get people to hate something than to believe." Henry gulped back the rising bile in throat and looked him the eyes. They were a harsh cold green.

"But how am I'm apart of this?" Pan backed away a couple of steps and began what must've been a pre-planned lecture. He explained briefly of something he's been looking for, looking for a very long time. He said it was a heart, the heart of the truest believer.

"-And you," he jabbed a finger in her direction. "are the lucky owner of that heart. And you proved that when you jumped off that cliff with the pixie dust." Henley began shaking her head. I was so stupid! I should've knelt better. First I let Greg and Tamara, now Peter freakin Pan! "Now you, and that special heart of yours, are mine."

"You're, you're not going to get it." He belt stammered. She backed away from him slowly and ungracefully. Pan laughed darkly.

"Come on boys!" As if on cue- it probably was- the Lost Boys began to appear. Henley backed up into one. She spun around in fear. It was that tall one with that ragged scar. He had no smile on his face anymore. It was blank. She backed away, but there was no where to back to. She was surrounded. She was trapped. "Let's play."

She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or concerns, just post a review or send a PM. Remember to follow, fav &amp; review! Thanks again. :D<strong>


	3. At a Snail's Pace

**Hello. So I went back to the second chapter, and notice something important was missing, the ending! So as of 10/27, it was edited in so I suggest reading it again just to be caught up I hope you enjoy this ****_real_**** update and please remember to review! Leave your thoughts and comments and suggestions I love hearing them! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person's PoV:<span>

When Henley woke up, all she knew was that she had this massive ache on her forehead and sharp stings all over her body. And that there was a massive gash across her right forearm. That wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to wake up to. Also remembering that you were kidnapped to a once amazingly cool land ruled by a crazed boy-man maniac and that you're now _his_ apparently. _That's just the cherry on top!_

Henley sat up slowly as to not hurt herself any further and to not draw attention to herself, because she knew that a cranky Henley and a sociopath don't exactly mix well together. She groggily opened her eyes just a crack.

She was at camp, obviously. The boys were each doing their own thing. Some were sharpening their swords, others making new arrows and others playing with said weapons with each other. _This is obviously a great daycare._

"So the princess is finally awake." Henley instantly turned her head to the speaker, but she may or may not have forgotten about her massive headache. She held back a pathetic cry of pain and bit her lip in doing so. She looked up to that wretched scarred-face boy. He was casually leaning against a tree with his hood down. She could easily see the jagged scar on his face and her curiosity about it aroused.

"What's it to you? Don't you know its rude to scare a girl when she just woke up?" Henley chastised angrily. Said boy had the nerve to chuckle. She rolled her eyes. "Hey you, Scarface. What do I call you because "hey you!" and "Scarface" aren't exactly great names."

"Felix. The name's Felix." He said. He stood up fully to his towering height. He sauntered over to the fire pit which sat directly in front of them. He sat on a log not too far away from her. _Enough for a conversation_, she noticed. They sat there for awhile, neither speaking to each other, just staring. Henley cracked first.

"Why am I here?" She asked bluntly. Felix chuckled.

"That's something Pan knows, and I suggest asking _him_ about it." He sarcastically replied. More silence.

Henley couldn't keep her eyes off that scar of his. _It looked fresh, but faded at the same time._ Henley knew it had to do with Neverland. She knew it was horn of the boy who never grew up, and there has to be a reason why. So, Henley concluded that it was the island's magic.

She wondered if he had gotten it from a bloody sword battle, or if he had fallen off a tree. Henley herself has. Her adopted mom had it planted, and Henley had loved to explore. The tree was mocking her in her eyes. So she just had to climb it. She has a small scar because of it. It's on the inside of her left forearm, near the elbow.

Her heart ached at the thought of Storybrooke. She missed it so much. It may have been small and boring, but it was home. _Her_ home. And she missed everyone that lived in it. Especially he to old and new family. Her moms, Charming and Snow, Ruby, Pongo- she loved that dog to death; he was a great cuddle buddy- hell, even a smidgen of her longed for Mr. Gold. She knew that if- _Will, I will go home with all of my family. I will._- she gets home back to that quaint town in Maine, she's never going to leave. It's her home.

"I got it a long time ago, when I first came to Neverland." Henley jumped from her seat. She hated that she could be scared easily, always had. She looks up to see a smirking Felix. Henley turned scarlet a bit because she knew that he knew that she was looking at his scar. She keeps forgetting that she has to make it secretive, not just belatedly out in the open. Another pang to her heart because Emma had told her that not so long ago. She looked away from his gaze, but decided that she won't play damsel in distress anymore. She wanted to be a hero, she had to act like one. She looked back up and stared at him. Hazel to grey met fiercely.

"How?" She asked confidently. Felix let out a long sigh and reclined just slightly. As if he was getting comfortable for a long tale. He probably was.

"An accident."

Silence, more awkward silence.

"That's it? An accident?" Henley blurted out after a unneccessary long pause. "What kind of accident was it? Who else was in the accident? It couldn't just be a simple accident for a scar like. I mean, honestly!" Henley was horribly irritated at Felix now, and he took pride in that. He chuckled haughtily and stood up.

"There's not always a sob story with every scar, princess." He swung his always-present club over his shoulders. He began to walk off into the jungle. But Henley wasn't finished with yet.

"There has to be one if you're a Lost Boy. But the thing is, we all are at some point." Henley gasped at the words that had escaped her mouth, her mind. _I didn't mean to... I was just trying to... but it was the truth and... and it's the truth. And that's what I feel sometimes deep down inside._

She looked back up at Felix. She observed no expression on his face, none whatsoever. She had at least thought that would have a small smirk. _Odd._ He just looked away and sauntered off into the darkness of Neverland.

Henley's mind was spinning at her accidental confession. So, she laid back down on her log...

...and she let the nightmares of her being alone forever that had been plaguing her since she was seven, devour her.

;;;

What Henley hated most about being kidnapped to an island controlled by Pan was that she's bored, _all_ the time.

After that emotionally terrorizing realization and horrid nightmares, she woke up with nothing to do. They gave her a canteen of water and a leg if what must be a hare. But that was it. All the excitement in the afternoon. But she creaky tell if it was afternoon. It's always dark because of the numerous and broad leaves the jungle has. But she decided that it'll be the afternoon for now.

Felix and Pan have yet to return from their activities of who knees what. That's setting her nerves on edge and her anxiety to a who new level. She was basically having a mental breakdown on the inside. And that's pretty much her entertainment.

But she knew she shouldn't say anything, otherwise she'll be forced into unlawfully things like who to hunt or skin a boar or scavenge for food She wasn't much of a camper really. But she did enjoy a good sword fight, but not when she's apart of it. She know a she'll lose terribly or get a nasty scar like Felix.

_Felix, what a peculiar fellow_, she hummed thoughtfully to herself, mocking Pan's accent. In Henley's mind, he was by the the most decent Lost Boy on the island. He had at least the decency to talk to her, though the reason why was still a mystery to Henley. But for now, she'll let it be. She had a feeling that she'll figure it out soon enough.

_Back to doing nothing and suffering excruciating boredom_, Henley sighed deeply. She nestled her head in her palm, curling her fingers to clutch her chin. Her eyes were droopy and her breaths were long and exasperated.

"Henley." Henley turned her attention to the never-not-smirking Peter Pan. She frowned deeply. She inspected her cuticles so she didn't have to face him eye to eye, and she felt so weak by doing so. But she didn't want to face him, not yet anyways.

"Hello Pan. What do you need?" She answered, her tone dull and bored. Pan rolled his eyes at it.

"I need your coat." Henley stopped inspecting her nails and looked up at him curiously. She crossed her arms and pulled her signature red coat closer. She blames her mother for the color choice.

"Why? Deciding to follow the latest trends? Because last I checked, eighteenth century camping wear was so two centuries ago." She sarcastically sneered. Pan chuckled, but his expression darken. That sent shivers down Henley's spine. _Pull yourself together, don't let the boy-man get to you!_

"I would advise you to not question my orders." He kneeled in front of her, his nose just inches away. His warm breath tickled her nerves. "Remember I can make life here in Neverland very, well, unpleasant." _My move_.

Henley gave him a sugary-sweet smile and replied, "I know that you need me for something Pan. Something very important tang I can only give or get. So, I would advise you to start treat you "guest" some respect, or you ain't never getting whatever you want." _Your move._

She smirked triumphantly because she knew that she was right, and so did her. But, no, he just smiled, shaking his head. He tssked at her like scolding a small child.

"But that's the thing Henley. I need you for one very important thing, and I can't tell you yet. But I will tell you this, your decision will not only decide my fate and yours, but everyone's faces as well. And I don't think you want that kind of, guilt, setting on your shoulders. Because, well, someone may just pay the price that you had to pay. And tang price is a hefty one." Henley gaped in horror. _Checkmate_.

He smiled when he saw he ha shorten through to her. He stood up and outstretched his hand. "Now, the coat." Henley gulped nervously and shakily shrugged off her coat. The cold struck her instantly. She hesitantly place sit in his grasp. She retracted her hand quickly, like he was a snake and he was about to bite. And he was, clever and mistrusting as one would be.

He trekked through the camp, to Felix. She was slightly taken aback by his sudden presence. She wondered if he had heard their conversation. His fierce gaze at her told her the answer. _He had._

She wondered why he followed Pan so willingly, so faithfully. She wondered why he was so loyal to such a, a monster.

And little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

Peter whispered something in his ear and nudged his head toward her direction. Henley noticed. Two things when he did this.

One, she was freezing cold. She hadn't known how warm and useful her coat was. She missed it terribly now and would punch Pan in the face is she must to to get it back.

And two, Felix clutched something in his grasp. And he was ambling over to her, fast.

He stopped in front of her and dropped the object in his possession into her lap. It was a cloak, like the one he wore. She looked up at him in utter confusion. Felix held his club over his shoulders much like before. He spoke.

"Pan's condolences. He forgot how cold it gets in Neverland. And he can't have the heart of the truest believer freezing to a solid cube before he can use it." He waited for her reaction with anticipation. Much like how she was. Nothing. He turned and walked away.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out to him.

"Thank-you." She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth to stop other words from spilling out. She didn't know why she had said it. She just felt this sudden urge to thank him. Well, rather him than Pan. She anxiously waited for his response.

She swore she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. He leaked on after a pause. He swung his club around, summoning half of the Boys. They gathered their weapons and marched out of the camp.

And Henley gulped back bile. She just prayed to God that they aren't going after her family. Because she would rather enjoy it to have them alive thank-you.

She wrapped the rough material of the hooded cloak around herself. Warmth began to seep through her frozen skin. She was slightly- just a tiny tidbit- thankful for the large piece of clothing. Her fingers pulled it tight, daring to never let go.

She focused her attention to the dancing fire. It's flames drew her attention away from all the chaos, from the worry and guilt, and front the sulking pain and aches.

She sat there, losing her hope and control slowly, very slowly. A snail's pace, but a pace nevertheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was fun to write. Let me know about your thoughts of the relationship between Felix and Henley, and Henley and Pan so far. Too fast? Too angsty or dark? Lemme know with the PMs and reviews!<strong>

**Alright then. Remember to follow, favorite and review. Thank-you very much!**


	4. A New Plot Conceived

**A/N: A reviewer asked how old Henley was. ****She's fifteen. Now, before you start freaking out me because you did the math, yes I know. I know that Emma would have to be thirteen to have Henley at fifteen. But I decided to up everyone's age by two years. **

**So, Emma would fifteen instead of thirteen. And I think this is plausible because you have to understand what Emma was going through. We honestly don't know, but from I thought based on her reactions to everything, Emma was in desperate need of love, but was afraid of it. She's been abandoned for fifteen years by countless people. She built up walls to protect herself from live. But she didn't realize that she also made a path for it as well. Neal, he would be seventeen by the way, figured that and BOOM! Meet Henley. **

**Now I got that kind of cleared up, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person's PoV:<span>

She didn't know how long it was since they, being Pan, Felix and company, had existed the camp, weapons and all, to who knows where to do who knows what. Time in Neverland had become trickier and trickier for Henley. With the constant shadows and endless boredom, it's been impossible to tell the exact time of day. _It could be days, months, years, since I've been kidnapped,_ Henley feared.

She was worried over everything. Her family, actually, it's most of her worry _was_ her family, and herself. She knew that there's a hue possibility that she won't make it out alive. And even a bigger one for her family. Her family who would risk everything, their lives, their hearts, their souls, for her- "Because we _always_ find each other, our family". That made her feel all the more guilty and worried.

In her mind, everything was her fault, and her fault alone. However, most would point out and say Pan was the one behind all of this, not Henley. But Henley was stubborn like her mother and father and her grandparents and every single family member who had a stubborn streak, she refused to see it any differently. She only saw her own selfishness to desperately trying to prove that she could her own hero of her own fairy tale. Her obliviousness and deepest desire blinded her tremendously so. And she would accomplish that feat at any means so. And she found out what those means are.

_My family._

Henley then decided to stop thinking about that, and to worry about the task at hand. Her being kidnapped and constantly watched by Pan and the Lost Boys. But how could she do that if she constantly watched by the people who've probably lived in Neverland for at least a hundred years. they would surely known all the crooks and nannies where she would possibly hide in. Even Echo cave wasn't an option, as Pan was the one who told her about it being out of his clutches.

She exhaled in great exasperation and leaned herself back into the trunk of a large tree. She frowned and crossed her legs and arms, pondering what on earth she could do to get off this wretched island. She wrapped the hood that laid over her shoulders and back closer to her, bringing the ends to her chest. _At least they have the decency to not let their prisoners to not freeze to death._

She closed her eyes and just sat their, again. She could feel her nerves badgering her to no end. It was quite irritating just sitting here and not doing anything for the past who knows how long. But she kept quiet and her opinions to herself. There would be a time to unleash it on Pan another time. Hopefully.

She scowled deeply when she heard the familiar silent crunching of leaves and sticks in front of her. _They're back. Great, just great. _She heard that all familiar chuckling as well.

Pan turned to the Lost Boys and dismissed them. They scurried over to their usual spots and continued on with anything that had previously done before Pan called them. Henley couldn't help but noticed that Pan and the Lost Boys were like a troop. Pan their captain and they his loyal cadets. Pan turned towards Henley and confidently walked over to her. He threw her signature red coat her way. It landed in her lap as she felt a heavy fabric land on her.

"Thanks, love." He smirked flirtatiously at her. Henley couldn't help but scoff at his new tactic. _If you can't force them, flirt with them!_

"Not a pleasure of mine, Pan." She retorted, eyes still closed. The boy-who-never-grew-up chuckled. He sat down in front of her, legs crossed and elbows proper on them. He rested his head in his palm in a thinking position. His eyes calculating, watching her every move as she cracked a lid open.

And in that moment, Henley knew that, that this was all just a game for Pan. Nothing mattered to. He didn't care if he lost a Lost Boy, mermaids, hell, he didn't care if he lost his damn shadow. All he wanted in the end was his prize. And Henley knew she couldn't give it to him, whatever it is. She wouldn't.

"What do you want, Pan?" She coolly asked. Pan grinned mischievously.

"Cut to the chase. I like that." He mused. He gave her a slight nudge with his foot to her ankle. She instantly recoiled her feet and gave him a look of disgust. That only made Pan grin wider, like a Cheshire cat. "But if you must really know, it's you."

Henley bursted out laughing. Pan simply raised his caterpillar eyebrow at her with mock hurt and curiosity.

"Don't flatter yourself Pan." She spat. "I don't fall that easily. I at least require a decent date with chocolate hearts and flowers." Pan snickered.

"Don't flatter yourself love. I didn't mean it like that. what I implied was actually for you to join the Lost Boys." This gave Henley a surprise. She opened both eyes and pulled her legs closer to herself. While she focused on her fingers and pulling her fingers, her ears were perked and she was attentive. And Pan knew it. "Yes, for you to be the first ever Lost Girl."

"Wasn't there another girl before me? Surely your charms would actually put to use." she quipped. The leader of the Lost Boys chuckled.

"I would surprise you Henley." Now Henley was really paying attention. "The boys and I, we've been on this island for a long time. It's been just us for decades and maybe even a hundred here or there when it's just us. As you girls would perceive boys to be, we were lacking in the emotional and sympathetic part of living. And It's finally taking its toll on us. We, need a "feminine touch" per se. And, that would be you Henley."

Henley knew he was lying. The "Heart of the Truest Believer" won't be needed just to play mother. She knew there was another reason. A reason that would surely give him whatever he needed most at the expense of others. And her promise still stands firm. She won't give in to him. Not over her dead body.

They stared at each other long after he finished talking. It was a delicate tango, to see which one would crumble first. The first to pull away and to show submission. And, dammit, Henley won't be that person.

"Is that all?" She spoke through clenched teeth. She was holding back all the pent-up anger towards that infuriating and horrible boy. Pan smirked devilishly.

"Yes, I suppose. Sleep tight Henley. We have much to do when you wake." Pan waved his hand over her and she immediately fell into a sleeping state. Pan sighed angrily at her stubbornness.

It was ruining his plans at least to say. _It would take longer than I had hoped for. _He looked up to see his second-in-command standing a little ways off in the coverage of a tree. He appeared to have been watching the boys and the fire, but Pan knew better.

And a thought came to him. A plan actually. Pan stood up and smiled wickedly at his ingenious plot that he had just conceived. He knew it wouldn't fail. And if he played his cards right, it would do more than just bring him is sought out prize. It would prove the loyalty of not only his Lost Boys, but his dear second-in-command.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you shoot guns at me. I warned you didn't I? I really did told you there may be long periods between updates. I won't apologize how long it's been, but I will apologize how short this chapter was.<strong>

**But this is a key chapter, because it marks the beginning of... dundundun! Felix's and Henley's relationship! Yay! (I hope you guys noticed that I totally gave you a major spoiler. :))**

**remember to review, favorite and/or follow! Reviews + nutella = love 3 Also PM me if you want to discuss *cough* complain *cough* about anything! :)**


End file.
